


I See You In Me

by Artifex_Verbum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifex_Verbum/pseuds/Artifex_Verbum
Summary: Rick, determined to get Morty over his hangups, decides to create a device that allows him to join Morty in his body. Now there are two occupants in Morty's body and one of them is bent on shedding light on the truth. Where can you go to hide when even your thoughts become known?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	I See You In Me

“Uh…wha?” Morty thought as his eyelids cracked open. 

The world reshaped around him as his head sizzled with dizziness and confusion. 

It felt as though he had just awoken from a long, deep sleep. Reality tried to take form as Morty struggled to recall, well, anything.

When had he gone to sleep? Did he have any dreams? He flipped through his memories like a book, but the pages were blank. Suddenly though, his surroundings snapped him out of his train of thought.

Wait, what? He was in Rick’s room? 

“What the fuck,” was what he was about to utter. He felt the words form in his head and he gave the snap instruction for his tongue to speak it, but those syllables never materialized.

His eyes were open, he was seeing Rick’s room, he was actively dissecting the unfolding events. He wanted to swallow, to stand…he gave the commands to his body, but it wasn’t complying. 

Fear rippled under his flesh and he began to scream, if only in his mind.

“Hey, woah there,” Rick’s voice appeared out of nowhere in his head, as if the old man really was god. “W-woah, relax Mor-upp-ty,” he belched then chuckled darkly. 

“W-what the fuck is going on?!” Morty screeched in his head.

“I’m – I’m in here with you!” Rick’s voice continued.

“In where?” 

“Your body, dumbass!”

Morty’s body moved but it wasn’t the teenager issuing the orders. A sinking feeling of dread wrapped around the young man. “T-this is hell Rick!” his voice, even though it was just made up of thought, shook. 

“Don’t be such a pussy Morty.”

“I’m not! This is insane Rick! I-it’s like sleep paralysis, it’s like being a-awake for a surgery but not able to do anything about it.”

“Shut up will you? Y-you’re really harshing my vibe,” Rick hissed. “I succeeded in putting my being - my essence - into your body. *Buuurp* I mean…I could have gotten us killed, o-or disappeared your being.”

“Are you s-serious Rick?!?! W-why? Why even do this? What the fuck?”

“You sure are dropping a lot of f-bombs there kid,” Rick said as he ran a hand through his hair, which, since he was in Morty’s body, meant that his fingers laced into Morty’s soft curls. “You tryin to act all grown up, swearing so much?” 

“No! I-I’m genuinely freaked out!” 

“Well don’t be,” Rick turned them since he was in control of motor movements and let both of their eyes drink in the sight of a motionless Rick lying on his cot on his back. 

“What? It’s you…”

“Y—urrrp, it’s me,” he smiled. 

God did it feel good to be in a young body, Rick thought fleetingly. He lifted his hands and stretched the muscles in his – er, Morty’s hands. He rolled his neck and twisted his back, feeling warmth spread through the lithe muscles.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Morty thought sourly. Did you do this just to-to be young?”

“No dumbass, I did that already remember? Tiny Rick? N-no repeat episodes Morty, this isn’t some fanfiction trope bullshit.” 

“Then why did you do this?” 

Rick walked them towards his body, extending a hand out to touch his own knee. He rubbed his thumb in circles against the khaki pants and felt warmth start in his fingertips and spread up his arm. 

“W-would you look at that?” 

Morty’s thoughts vibrated with a terror that Rick could feel. He pretended not to know what Rick was talking about. 

“Look at what? Your knee? Looks boring to me.” 

“No doofus, the effect that touching me has on you.”

Shit. 

“T-this is some real manipulative bullshit here Rick,” his thought voice shook with fear. “To get into my head y-you literally invade my head? So that you can what? Unlock my secrets or something. It’s s-stupid. If you thought I was some insipid moron, wouldn’t my thoughts not even be worth uncovering?” 

Pride rippled through Rick and shimmered past Morty.

Morty gasped, well, not in actuality, but Rick felt something like a gasp float through him. 

“Don’t go getting a big head Morty.”

“Y-you were proud of me,” Morty’s voice echoed with awe. 

“Barely,” Rick conceded, “but remember that you’re mostly a moronic pain in the ass,” he tried, waiting for Morty’s disappointment to bloom, but apparently the effect of the pride he had offered was stronger than any back peddling he could conjure. 

“You’re wrong though. I didn’t -urp- do this to unlock your little hidden treasures Morty. I already know all your secrets. L-let that sink in,” he said, the shit-eating grin implied in the words. “I know *alllll* your secrets,” the words were mocking and full of menacing promise. 

The words were thought by Rick, as was everything else he’d communicated thus far, and they ignited a dawning horror in Morty. 

It couldn’t be true, could it? Did Rick really know all of his secrets? What about those things that he couldn’t even admit to himself? The things he kept so deep down, ashamed and horrified to drag them to the surface and into the light.

They watched as Morty’s hand slid up Rick’s unmoving thigh in a matter that was hardly familial.

“W-what are you doing?” even as a thought, Morty sounded breathless. Arousal tore through their shared body and settled in their groin. 

“I’m a fucking genius Morty. I’m smart enough to see y-your feelings for-about me. Y-you’ve been acting weird Morty…not coming on adventures, avoiding me, losing sleep, starting fights with me for no reason. You’re being a r—uuurp--- pain in the ass Morty.”

Nothing.

Silence. 

Rick brought their hand to his body’s crotch, letting his foreign smaller fingers squeeze what they found there. 

If Morty wasn’t going to say anything, then Rick was going to continue his little rant.

“So, I thought, hey, if Morty can’t face his desires, maybe I’ll help him fucking face his desires and get over this so he doesn’t fuck up one hundred years of R-uurpp-ick and Morty,” he began to undo the pants on Rick, fingers quickly undoing the button and sliding down the zipper as he felt Morty’s panic begin to crest once more.

“I-I…no…Rick…you shouldn’t, shouldn’t do this. C-cross this l-line,” he was surprised that his embarrassment and fear wasn’t causing the body they were sharing to shake with fear. Apparently, Rick’s will was stronger. Of course it was.

Rick kept their eyes trained on his movements, his fingers hooking into Rick’s pants and underwear and slipping the fabric past his hard cock and down to his pale mid-thigh.

“Oh,” he heard Morty’s being vibrate with an arousal capable of drowning them both.

“Y-you’re hard. But h-how? You’re unconscious right?”

“No dipshit, my consciousness is right here with you,” Rick confirmed. “My body’s inactive and unfeeling, but capable. And it’s such a damn shame that I’m not going to get to feel your little hand wrapping around my fat cock.”

“Ah…f- Rick… This is w-wrong. We sh-“ his words fell off as Rick made his body reach out and take Rick’s cock. It was warm and thick, pulsing in time with the unmoving man’s heartbeat. 

“You want to puss out M-Morty?” Rick said mockingly, beginning to stroke his own penis. 

It was a bizarre sensation, being outside of his body, being Morty, hearing Morty’s thoughts and feeling his arousal coupled with his own. In many ways, what he had done in combining them in Morty’s body was far more intimate than sex could ever be. It was manipulative and controlling, despicable and filthy, and he relished every single second of it.

As much as he was enjoying himself though, he could feel Morty’s hesitancy bleeding through their connection, staining the corners of his own emotions. 

“Gonna deny that you want Grandpa?” he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his weeping cock and hoped that Morty was taking notes about what he liked. Fuck did he wish he could feel it in his own body, but he’d feel good soon enough. Patience.

“W-want grandpa’s cock you sick, sick little f-urrrp-fucker?”

Morty twisted with arousal, powerful and deep enough to cut. He liked this. Liked Rick taking charge, demeaning him, consuming him entirely. And he hated himself for it. 

“There’s no r-room for self-loathing here Morty. Remember the time fracture? Don’t be that indecisive shit. Accept it or don’t. You want me to s-stop?” he bent over, lips right over his own arousal. “Then say stop,” he opened Morty’s mouth for them and sank it over the waiting cock, not giving Morty an out before tasting that precum on his little pink tongue.

Rick’s experience in Morty’s body was a dangerous thing. He began to blow himself in earnest and prayed that Morty was taking in every move, every taste, every sensation of Rick’s cock against the flat of his tongue. 

He swallowed his own arousal, licking up the precum at the slit and kissing the head before sinking his mouth down again. He let spit slide down the shaft and onto his hand. It produced the most obscene squelching noises as he picked up his pace.

“Fuck, yes, choke me on it,” Rick heard Morty’s thoughts say. 

“Your wish is my command Morty,” he thought back, sucking down his cock to the base. He breathed out his nose and swallowed around the intrusion. It was a dream. A fucking dream. And his body was asleep for it. 

He pulled up and sucked in some deep breaths. “See that? You can take me that far. Don’t forget it. Because when I ask for it later and you bitch about how it won’t fit, I’ll know that it can,” he turned around and faced a mirror that he had set up, grinning wickedly.

Morty watched, captivated, as his own body was reflected back to him. It was his gangly limbs and yellow shirt, his head and face and features, only they were wearing Rick’s deadly smile. He was so turned on that it hurt. He noted his erection, trapped in his jeans, and then glanced at Rick’s body on the cot, cock jutting up red and angry and shiny with spit.

“Y-you’re killing me Rick…come on…please…”

“Please what?” he thought back.

“Please t-touch me. I want to come, I need to come.” 

“I can’t touch you Morty r-remember?” he turned back to his helpless body, lifting his own limp wrist and then letting it fall back to the cot. 

“Fuck, you know what I mean!” Morty whined. 

“Do I?” Rick slid his hands under the hem of their shirt and pulled it off over their head. The cool air hit his chest and sent a ripple of goosebumps rising over his flesh.

“Fuck, look at you, so sensitive,” Rick marveled, biting his bottom lip. 

“You know…I want to hear you say it Morty.” 

“S-say what? I can’t say anything, remember? I can only think at you.” 

“Right. But I can say it for you,” Rick turned towards the mirror once more, now shirtless, and palmed at their crotch through their jeans. 

For the first time during this entire encounter, he opened Morty’s mouth and spoke in Morty’s voice.

“Oh – Oh R-Rick,” he copied Morty’s stammer. “Rick I need you,” he drew his knees together and painted a look of desperation upon Morty’s young face. “I want your c-cock Rick. I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard.” 

Shock rolled through their connection. 

Rick waited to feel a spike of bitterness or humiliation, but neither came. Morty liked this – seeing his body used as a puppet for Rick.

Shit – the kid was sicker than he thought, and more pride bloomed in his chest. 

“F-fill me up with your c-come,” he continued, unbuttoning their pants and pulling down the zipper.

He felt Morty’s confidence waver, but even that prickle of doubt wasn’t enough to break through this heavy fog of lust. 

Slowly, he stripped Morty’s body for both of them to see, and by the time the pants and underwear and socks had been kicked away and Morty stood before the mirror stark naked, they were both so aroused that they ached. 

“W-what do you want me to do Rick? I’ll do anything for you. A-anything for grandpa,” he dropped to his knees quickly, feeling the sting of the impact on his young knees. He grasped their cock in his left hand and sank the index and middle finger of his right hand into his mouth. He gagged and slurped as he stroked himself.

“Rick, fuuuckkkk Riiiiickkkkk,” Morty’s inner voice was wobbling. He felt as though he were on fire from the inside out. 

Nothing could be hotter than this. None of his jerk off fantasies even came close to touching this. To seeing Rick play out his own fantasies in real time. 

Morty felt every sensation, every tug on his dick, every droplet of spit sliding down his arm, every bead of sweat rolling down his back. And although these were his own hands, it wasn’t him touching his body, it was Rick.

His mind ached with the implications.

He should stop this, he should utter the word. Rick was devious and selfish, but he knew that Rick meant what he’d said earlier. If he wanted this to stop, all he had to do was say “stop.” 

The word hung at the very very back of his mind, pushed farther and farther away with every expert move Rick launched at him. And if he did stop all of this he would never know what Rick would do next, what heights of pleasure he could drag him to. 

Rick was right, it was the indecision in life that was truly crippling. Either do something or don’t do it. Don’t languish over ‘what ifs’ and ‘if only I hads’ and ‘what may happens.’ Trapped in that in-between was where anxiety lived and productivity died.

This wasn’t an easy hurdle to overcome in this circumstance though. Rick had pulled at a string that could very well snap his sanity. Then again, he always had the mindblowers if things went really south, if Morty…or even Rick…couldn’t handle what they’d done here. But a violation of the mind was just as bad as a violation of the body. No, he didn’t want to forget this. 

And having come to the decision that he didn’t want to forget this, he decided to let go of the word “stop” entirely. There was no only in-between. There was only this – Rick and Morty. 

“G—rup---ood boy Morty,” Rick’s voice thought. 

Shit. He really could understand Morty’s every thought. Fuck that was dangerous. But…but that meant….that meant it went both ways.

“D-don’t go getting any ideas you little bastard,” Rick thought before pulling Morty’s fingers from his mouth, spit drenched, and reaching behind himself. “You’re thinking too m-much, maybe I’m not doing this well enough for you. Not up to your little virgin standards?” 

Morty’s brain began to swirl and formulate a thought, but it was swiftly hacked down when Rick pushed that first finger in his ass. 

An eruption of swearwords swirled around Morty’s thoughts as fear mixed with arousal at Rick’s ministrations. 

“This is your first time having something up your ass Morty,” he stated the fact as he inserted a second finger. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it. I’ll have you *burrppp* begging for grandpa’s cock,” he stretched his fingers, gently scissoring Morty’s opening. “And l-lucky you, I make my own lube and it’s uuurrp-mazing,” he reached out and grasped a small vial that shimmered with a golden purple liquid. 

Removing his fingers, he popped the lid of the bottle open and poured some of the liquid on the four fingers of his right hand.

It was amazing how empty Morty’s ass felt at the loss of those fingers and how desperately he wanted them to return. 

“See? You’re-you’re already a needly little slut,” Rick returned the fingers and added a third in no time. He forced their head up to watch in the mirror.

Morty’s body was still on its knees. His mouth was ajar, and his cheeks were peony pink. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body and made the curls of his hair stick to his forehead. His body bounced as it fucked itself on the fingers. The motion made his over-aroused cock smack his belly with the movement.

Rick made Morty’s body moan, long and loud and the sound made both of them want to come. 

“Enough Rick, I need it!” 

“Need what?” Rick said aloud in Morty’s voice, looking coyly up through Morty’s long lashes as if he were innocent and unaware. 

“I-I need your cock Rick…” his thoughts were shaking, threatening to pull apart at the seams with desperation and arousal. 

“Need it how?” Morty’s words filled the small room that already smelled of sweat and sex. 

“I need your cock i-in my ass R-rick. Now. Please…”

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Rick removed their fingers and Morty’s thoughts whined. He stood them on shaky legs and walked towards the motionless Rick whose cock was still hard against his belly. Some precum had leaked from the tip and stained his light blue shirt. The sight made Morty salivate.

“Y-you like that Morty? Like what you see? Or is it the fact that y-you’re about to use my cock as your own little dildo, your own play toy as I lay there and p-pleasure you better than anyone could in your entire fucking life. That’s what I’m going to do Morty…uurp…I’m going to fuck you better than anyone else ever will and I’m not even consciously in my body. You remember that Morty.”

He climbed onto the bed, knees on either side of Rick’s body, and poured some lube on the cock. 

“R-remember that Morty when you’re pressing your little prick into Jessica’s pussy and n-not getting there b-because you can’t stop thinking of when-of grandpa-of when you fucked grandpa.”

“I get it Rick,” Morty could barely keep himself together at this point, could barely string together coherent thoughts. “I get it. Y-you’re the best.” 

“That’s right. The best you’ll ever have,” he lifted them on their knees and reached behind him to grasp Rick’s cock. 

It felt big in Morty’s hand and a whisper of trepidation echoed through their thoughts. 

“It’s okay M-Morty, it’ll be good, I promise,” he began to sink down on his own cock. 

Torturously slow, he sighed and groaned and made as many noises as he could as Morty so that he could store them for life. Finally, he was fully seated. 

“O-okay, move. Come on, f-fuck me Rick,” Morty thought.

Hearing that really snapped something in Rick’s resolve and he began to move, trying to ignore the ache he felt in his chest where his heart ought to be. He lifted and lowered himself, spearing his – er, Morty’s body on his cock. 

It was a young body and it wasn’t going to last long. 

“T-touch me, or, I mean, touch yourself so that I can feel it,” Morty begged. 

But instead of listening, Rick lifted all the way off the cock and Morty almost screamed with dismay. 

Rick moved Morty’s body, maneuvering him so that he was sitting on Rick’s cock once again, only facing away so that the cock could hit his prostate. 

As Rick's arousal slid inside, Morty’s whole being shimmered and shook feeling his cock brushing against his prostate. 

“Fuck Rick. W-what is that?! Feels so good – I-I can’t…”

“I know Morty, I know baby.”

Rick felt that familiar clench in his chest as love twisted up and around his being. He felt it, rich and warm and deep and he tried to push it away before Morty could identify it. He needed to change the focus and fast. 

Turning their head to look in the mirror, he thought, “look Morty. Look at you riding grandpa’s dick like a whore, taking it like a champ.” 

The praise made Morty’s soul sing and the sight was…spectacular. 

He watched his own body moving up and down on the slick cock. The look on his face was wild and his fingers were digging into Rick’s upper thighs. Rick was still dressed, only his hips and cock exposed. His face was relaxed, expression flat, body only moving from the movements happening to his body. 

The cot creaked and groaned beneath them and Morty’s cock wept precum all over the crotch of Rick’s pants, a dribble of clear liquid clinging to the head of his dick and connected to the fabric. 

“I need to come. I’m going to come.” 

“You’re going to come when I say you do,” Rick thought, his voice a graveled demonstration of loss of restraint. He had begun to fuck himself wildly on the cock and wondered briefly if his body beneath them would spasm and come. And if it did, would it break the connection and return him to his own body? Probably. 

He held out for as long as he could, listening to Morty’s thoughts pour out pleas and curses. He relished every single one of his spikes of arousal and amplified them with his own. He brought as much pleasure to Morty as he possibly could because he wanted to do this again – do it for real – and maybe if he made it good enough, Morty would come back.

It was a horrible thought to have and Rick shuddered at the notion that Morty could hear/read all of his thoughts just as Rick could see all of his. 

He clenched their ass around the cock and angled their body so that their prostate was being pounded on every stroke. 

Just when he felt as though he was going to come, he ripped his body off of Rick’s. 

This time, Morty’s thoughts did actually scream in protest. He cried through their connection and mumbled about cruelty but he was also curious as to what Rick was doing in his body. 

Rick was turning Morty’s body around and quickly seating him back on his cock. 

“You’re gonna come…come on grandpa,” he sounded wrecked and hated the vulnerability in his own mental voice. He bounced Morty’s body a few more times, gripping his cock and watching with a magnetized gaze as he began to come. 

“I love you,” Rick thought. 

Morty’s cock twitched and spurted, ropes of white landing on Rick’s blue shirt and white lab coat. He came and he came, voice crying out.

Only…it wasn’t Rick who was telling Morty’s voice to audibly cry out….

The room spun and a spiraling dizziness grasped at him. 

Rick was helpless to do anything but be subsumed by the familiar ripple. He let his consciousness go and when he regained it, it was back in his own body. 

The room, the events, the reality of the situation came rushing back to Rick, hitting him full force with a wave of clarity that cut him to the quick. He gasped for air and felt a tremendous loss, no longer in Morty’s body or able to hear his thoughts. 

He stared up at the young man whose orgasm was subsiding, who was coming back to his own body, and he had enough wherewithal to lift his hands and grip Morty’s hips. 

Morty was struggling more than Rick had to return to normality. His mind felt too large and void without Rick’s presence. It was like losing a limb. Morty was acutely aware of the loss while also dizzy with having regained control of his own body.

When his brain began to function once more, he opened his eyes to see Rick beneath him. Only Rick was awake and alive and boring holes into his soul with those icy gray blue eyes. Rick’s bony fingers were dug into his hips and he was fucking up into Morty.

What a bizarre thing it was to have an orgasm in Morty’s body and to now be chasing one in his own. 

He slammed up into Morty’s young body and began to come. 

He howled as he came, nails so deep into Morty’s hips that they were breaking skin and leaving bruises. 

Morty just watched with a dazed and sated look upon his face, letting Rick use him in this different way. 

He watched Rick – his Rick – fall apart. Lose control. Break into a hundred different pieces as he lost himself entirely in the act of filling him up. 

Warmth spread inside of Morty and slipped out of him as Rick emptied himself and then used the come to fuck him a little more.

When he was done, he let go of his vice grip on Morty’s hips and threw his head back. He closed his eyes but it didn’t matter – Morty’s gaze was there waiting for him – burned into his retinas. His huge brown stare was so open and honest and full of affection that it made Rick’s soul (if he had one) sting. 

Even though he was the one who had essentially forced them into this, he had the sinking feeling that his control over the situation was an illusion and he was far more compromised by what he’d done than he’d ever admit. 

A gentle hand running down his still clothed chest made his eyes snap open.

A stark naked and thoroughly fucked Morty was moving to kneel, letting Rick’s wet cock slide out of him. Then he moved towards Rick and brought his left hand to his face. 

He studied every line that graced Rick’s face, trying to discern which were from laughing and which were from seething and plotting. It didn’t matter. What mattered right now was the panic he could feel emanating from Rick. 

Rick’s ploy was to affect Morty, but Morty suspected than Rick was the one who had been affected. Just before he left his mind, he heard Rick say, “I love you,” and the implications of that were too great to fathom. 

He caressed Rick’s face, gulped once and gathered his bravery, then kissed Rick. 

It started soft and easy, a gentle brush of lips, a timid exploration. And then it became hungry and desperate as Rick pulled him towards him. The older man explored Morty’s mouth with his tongue, nipped at his lip, groaned into the kiss. 

Eventually, they had to pull apart to breathe, both of them already exhausted from what they’d just done. 

Morty looked at Rick who seemed a bit calmer, his eyes hooded, but it was still clear how much he was fighting his own emotions. His carefully built walls were crumbling and Morty just stayed, body pressed against him, hand caressing his face until he finally spoke. 

“There is no only in-between,” his voice was steady, words determined. “There is only this,” he smiled, warmth rolling off him in waves that Rick couldn’t help but get swept under by. "There’s only Rick and Morty.”

“Rick and Morty for a hundred years,” Rick smiled, hugging him tighter.

Morty smiled. “Rick and Morty forever.” 

Tears pricked at Rick's icy eyes and his throat clenched but he got the words out regardless. “Rick and Morty forever,” he whispered back.


End file.
